


The Story of a Mountain and an Island

by rainbowemperor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Community: je_united, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor
Summary: Yamada Ryousuke is a university student, but he’s also a superhero. He is forced to share his dorm room with his eternal rival Yuto, to whom he is secretly attracted. He doesn’t have time to think about it, as the evil Hill Duo target his dear superhero partner, the Exploding Island.





	The Story of a Mountain and an Island

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tacchan for helping me out with this during a rough time.

“Why does my new roommate have to be you if all people...honestly who decided these things?” Yamada Ryosuke had a perfectly nice life he enjoyed, except he had a thorn in his side. Nakajima Yuto, his eternal rival. Fate must be a bitch because who the hell thought it was a good idea to put them in the same room together?

 

“Look I’m not happy about it either, already went and complained but they said the decision is final and nothing we could do can change it.” Yamada abandoned unpacking in favor of visiting his best friend Chinen because anything would be better than being in the same room as Yuto.

 

“Hey Chinen can you believe-“ Yamada opened the door but stopped in his tracks when he saw a half naked Chinen underneath another man he didn’t recognize. They quickly split apart upon realizing they had a guest.

 

“Ah Yama-chan how nice to see you again. This is Inoo-chan my roommate” across the room was a reasonably tall man with a mushroom cut and sleepy eyes.

 

“Hello, I’m Inoo Kei” Yamada turned to Chinen simply raising an eyebrow. Not even bothering to ask anything, he turned quickly left the room leaving the two love birds be. He decided that being in a room with Yuto was much better than having to witness Chinen and whomever the other guy he was making out with.

 

“I went to see Chinen only to find him making out with his new roommate” Yamada stated as soon as he went back to his room.

 

“That was fast, how long have they even known each other?” Yamada remembered Chinen mentioning something about meeting a guy in a bar but could be really be Chinen’s roommate?

 

“I really don’t want to know to be honest.” Their conversation soon turned quiet, an awkward silence surrounding them. Yuto left the room shortly after muttering something about going to visit his friend Keito.

 

Yamada didn’t actually hate Yuto as much as most people might think. He would never admit to anyone, but he found the hyperactive idiot cute. His thought trail was interrupted by a loud scream from outside. Yamada began to panic, it would be his first time changing in his new dorm. He was really glad that Yuto wasn’t around, that would’ve made things even more complicated.

 

He quickly changed into his uniform, opening the window to check if anyone was around. When the coast was clear he jumped out heading towards the sound of screams. He pinpointed it was coming from the bank. Yamada sighed, he definitely knew who was behind this.

 

“Ah Chibi Mountain, so glad you could join us!” Of course it was the Hill duo, well just the father this time. Probably having his son doing his dirty business. He kinda felt sorry for him sometimes.

 

“Robbing a bank again? Such an original idea honestly. Don’t you have anything better to do other than cause chaos?” Hill father just let out a laugh as if he’d been told the funniest joke in the world. “It wasn’t meant to be funny, really. So where’s your son? Off having him doing your dirty work again?” Hill father shot him an annoyed look, he must have struck a nerve.

 

“I believe that is none of your business! Now if you’ll excuse me I have a bank to finish robbing!” Hill father threw a smoke bomb diverting Yamada’s attention and temporarily blinding him. He shouted out in frustration. Hill father always used the same tricks and Yamada always seemed to fall for them. Now where was Exploding Mountain when he needed him?

 

Exploding Mountain or Volcano, as he liked to call him, was who Yamada would classify as his partner. He didn’t know who was behind the mask and they both promised to reveal each other when the time came. Yamada originally became a superhero because he was sick of seeing the hill family terrorize the town. Apparently Volcano had the same idea. It had been a year since that day and Yamada wouldn’t trade his partner for anyone.

 

When the smoke cleared, he looked around trying to figure which which way Hill father went. It was pretty obvious though, wherever he went. Yamada always thought he made a pretty terrible villain. Thinking back Hill father didn’t have anything or anyone with him. He was in front of the bank yet it seemed he didn’t steal anything? That was new…

 

Yamada had been running for a good hour but no during of Hill father again, it was starting to get dark too. He wanted to punch something. Volcano had yet to turn up as well. Yamada decided he may as well stop looking till Hill father turned up again because he was definitely not going to find him now. 

 

Yamada returned to his dorm extremely frustrated. He hated the fact that he wasn’t able to do anything tonight. Giving up like that went against every reason he became a superhero for, but there wasn’t a lot he could do.

 

Yamada peaked through the window to find Yuto fast asleep. Very grateful he quietly snuck into his room. He hoped his roommate wouldn’t ask where he had been in the morning.

 

Yamada woke up to find the other bed bed empty. He let out a sigh a relief grateful he didn’t have to face the other this morning. He didn’t have any classes that day, so he decided a patrol would be a good way to wake himself up.

 

On his patrol he noticed a familiar figure in the park. It was Volcano. Yamada walked over kicking his ass, making the other yell out in surprise and fall to the floor.

 

“Oi Volcano if you stand around like that spacing out you’ll make an easy target! Also where were you yesterday? I was lucky Hill father was all on his own and that his son wasn’t around. Not that it makes a lot of difference.” Volcano looked up, a huge smile appearing on his face at the sight of his partner.

 

“Yama-chan!! I missed you!” Exploding mountain tried to hug him, Yamada kicked him to the ground again.He still found it weird that volcano called him Yama-chan, it was so close to his real nice but he knew that volcano couldn’t possibly know. “Owww THAT hurt!! You’re always so mean to me!! I’m sorry I couldn’t come last night, I was in a situation I could not get out of at all. I’m really sorry ok?” He could never stay mad long at him, Yamada was always weak to his smile.

 

“Fine I forgive you this time around.” Yamada crossed his arms and pouted. Volcano got up again and pulled him into a hug. Yamada wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, rubbing his face into the other’s shoulder. He had really missed him. It hadn’t even been a week yet all he wanted to do was cover himself in Volcano’s arms. Yamada felt a hand creep onto his ass, and was about to scold him before it was given a squeeze.

 

“It’s good to know the mountain is still there! Ahh I missed it” Yamada pulled away from him, lightly smacking Volcano on the shoulder.

 

“Honestly what is with your obsession with my ass!” The taller man responded with another squeeze.

 

“It’s a very nice ass that is why!”

 

“You’re such an idiot”

 

“I’m your idiot~” Yamada didn’t deny it and simply smiled.

 

 

Hill father was angry, his plans were constantly being crushed by those superhero duo. He hated them to the core, always foiling his plans. It didn’t help his son was absolutely useless when it came to helping. He sometimes wondered how he was even his son.

 

Keito didn’t even know why he was doing this. After his mother died his father turned really strange, he didn’t drink or get violent but he became a super villain instead, dragging himself into it and telling him he should help him like a good son. Keito has always been told he was useless by his father and he wanted to prove he wasn’t, but that has been very unsuccessful. Also the fact that Keito was not able to participate in their last mission because he was tied up with Yuto and unable to leave. His thought trail was interrupted by his father who had walked into his room.

 

“Keito I have a new plan, we are going to kidnap Exploding Island. This’ll stop them from foiling our plans again!” Keito frowned, he didn’t like this at all. But he listened to his father while he was telling him about his ideas. “We will act as if we wanted to rob a bank, but we won’t! You will distract the Chibi Mountain guy while I will wait for his partner and lure him into our trap! And then, we will ask them for ransom money and threaten them in a way that they will stop fooling around in their ridiculous spandex costumes!”

 

“But dad… we also wear spandex…” Keito muttered in a little voice.

 

“That is not the important point, you foolish child!”

 

Okamoto Kennichi then left his son’s room, to prepare everything for his perfect plan.

 

 

“So the question is… when will you get your head out of your ass, and let that giant roommate of yours pound into it?”

 

“Chinen! Stop it! You know I can’t stand him…”

 

“And yet you guys devour each other with your eyes, in a completely obvious way… You need to get laid, Yama-chan.” Yamada remembered the way his superhero partner would say his nickname, with his sexy voice. “Earth to Yamada Ryousuke! Don’t space out on me! And don’t try to change the topic”

 

“I won’t. He may have a nice body, but I’m not…. Ok I have someone else on my mind.” Chinen looked at him with curious eyes. “And no, you don’t know him!”

 

“Is he related to your sudden disappearances lately?” Chinen was a very observant person, and it was hard to hide his double identity from him.

 

“I… I can’t tell you about it. But it is… kinda…”

 

Yamada then felt something vibrating in his pocket. It was a buzzer that was activated when there was a robbery nearby. Damn Hill father never knew when to give up!

 

“I… I’m done with lunch… I have a report to finish, I forgot about it! I’ll see you later!”

 

With that, Yamada ran to the nearest hidden spot to change into his superhero costume. When he arrived at the scene, he was greeted by an unusual sight. It was Hill son, facing him with a strange weapon and shivering like crazy.

 

“Ch...Chibi M..Mountain! You...You shall not go f...further!”

“Are you ok man? Don’t tell me your dad is forcing you to do his dirty job again!”

 

The other man trembled even harder, pointing his weapon at Yamada.

 

“Don’t talk like this...about my f...father!”

 

Yamada was clumsily attacked, avoiding his opponent’s strikes with ease. But the more he continued, the harder it was to avoid the strikes. He even had to strike back at some point, kicking the other man in the tummy, and making him stop and drop is weapon. He was wearing a mask, but it wasn’t that hard to see that he was crying. He felt bad for that guy who was forced by his father to do things he obviously didn’t like. Said father appeared one moment after in a car, calling for his son who ran to him while trying to wipe his tears.

 

The car left, and Yamada was confused by the fact that nothing was stolen again. He then noticed a big green envelope on the floor in front of him. He opened it. The handwriting on it was very nice and artistic, but the content made him frown deeply.

 

Dear Chibi Mountain,

I am really sorry to tell you that you have been fooled. I was here to distract you, making you think that we wanted to rob a bank, while my father was successfully achieving his evil plan. We have kidnapped your partner, and you will have to pay us 100 million yen if you want to see him again. Put them in a bag and bring them to the park near the university in 3 days. Come alone, at night and put the bag under the biggest tree. Don’t tell anyone!

The Hill Duo

P.S: Don’t worry, he will be treated well until you bring the money

P.P.S: The biggest tree is the one that is on your right when you enter the park, you can’t miss it!

 

Yamada looked angrily at the letter, blaming himself for falling for such a trick. He had to do something. But how the hell could he gather 100 million yen in 3 days??? He couldn’t risk his partner’s life! Maybe if he found their hideout… There had to be a clue. They always escaped in the same direction. He decided to ask people in the neighborhood about the very flashy car he saw them leaving in.

 

During that time, Volcano found himself thrown into a cell, or more like a completely closed room, because there was a bed and a bathroom and all necessities in there. He knew that he had fallen in Hill father’s trap, but the evil man had told him that he had captured his partner and that he had him in the car. He had been such a fool to go there impulsively! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and closing instantly. It was Hill son, who was carrying what appeared to be a delicious meal.

 

“I… I’m bringing you lunch. Eat it. It’s delicious and healthy.”

 

Volcano got closer to him, noticing that the other man was absolutely weaponless. As soon as he placed the tray on the table, he pounced on him, tying him up with his belt.

 

“For a supervillain, you sure are stupid!”

 

“I’m not stupid! I just can’t be evil!”

 

The tied up man was crying, and the superhero decided to removed his mask.

 

“Keito!!!!”

 

The man looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You know me?” Volcano removed his mask. “Yuto? Oh no! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! Forgive my dad… he’s not evil! He’s just… he’s not acting like himself!”

 

“Don’t worry Keito, I will help you. But before this, you have to help me escape!”

 

“Sure!”

 

Keito went out of the room with his mask on, reporting to his father about the state of the hostage. That night, he went to the room again, deactivating the security system and opening the door for his friend.

 

“Come! Fast! He’s asleep!”

 

Yuto followed his friend inside the big mansion, not making any noise to wake the sleeping mastermind. They had reached the big garden when they saw a shadow moving fast in between the trees.

 

That shadow was in fact the Chibi Mountain, who had finally reached the mansion after investigating in the neighborhood. He was hidden in a tree, looking at the two people who were also trying to hide and escape. He was shocked to recognise the Hill son, together with his partner. He jumped to another tree, surprising them from behind and grabbing the Hill son, pointing his weapon at him.

 

“You can run now, Volcano! I’ll follow you later!”

 

“Yama-chan, wait! He was helping me escape!”

 

They were all interrupted by an arrow that flew by them, harming Exploding Island in the leg.

 

“Are you betraying me, son? Being useless is something, but being a traitor is completely unforgivable!”

 

Before any of the superheroes could react, Keito removed his mask and ran to his father, taking his bow and breaking it in two.

 

“You will listen to me Father! I have been obeying you with your evil plans, but this is going too far. I don’t care if you think of me as useless, but I will not allow you to harm my best friend! When you started to change, I was feeling lonely and abandoned, and Yuto was there for me. He was there when you stopped being the loving and joking dad you were before. I cannot accept to help you anymore. I love you, but I am not made for this, and I will stop you if you try again.”

 

Everyone was shocked with the way Keito had confronted his father, and Kennichi suddenly sank to his knees.

 

“Keito, I… I’m so sorry! I don’t deserve to be your dad! I’ve been acting like a fool, and yet you stayed by my side… I am sorry boys… I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

Keito invited the superheroes inside, looking worriedly at Yuto’s wound.

 

“It’s nothing serious, don’t worry! I’m gonna go back home and sleep! See you in class!”

 

With that, the superheroes left the mansion. They were walking side by side towards the campus, when Yamada stopped.

 

“Are you ok, Yama-chan? Were you harmed?”

 

“Earlier… Keito-kun… He called you Yuto, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my real name! Now that you know it, I’d love to know yours too~ so I can ask you out on a date, not that the Hill Duo won’t do harm anymore~”

 

“He’s Keito, and he’s your best friend, and you’re Yuto… Oh my god!”

 

“Is there something wrong? Do you know me?” Yuto wiggled his eyebrows. “Do I know you?” He was kicked by the other man. “You’re as violent as ever, Yama-chan~”

 

“Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!! How can you be the same person! Is it some kind of joke? You won’t want to ask me out when you will know who I am!”

 

“Oh come on! You can’t be that bad, Yama...” Yamada removed his mask “da…?”

 

“Told you.”

 

Yuto was looking at him with shock in his eyes, and when Yamada turned to leave, he grabbed his hand.

 

“Wait! Does it bother you that much that I’m your partner?”

 

“It doesn’t… it’s just weird that you’re the same person… but anyway, we fight all the time, and you don’t like me, so I guess it’s…”

 

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. It felt so good… His volcano was kissing him...Yuto was kissing him… Yamada stopped thinking and moved his lips, circling the other’s neck with his hands. They separated some time later, out of breath.

 

“If I knew that kissing you would shut you up, I would’ve done it long ago!”

 

“Stupid Yuto!” Yamada pouted.

 

They went back to their dorm room, where they cleaned Yuto’s wound and showered before cuddling and making out on one of the beds and falling asleep.

 

 

When Chinen saw Yuto and Yamada going to their lunch table had in hand, he got up and hugged them.

 

“Finally guys!!!! Congrats!”

 

His boyfriend Inoo was there, and they were joined by a smiling Keito, who looked at Chinen and extended his hand.

 

“Pay up!”

 

Inoo explained to the confused couple that their respective best friends had made a bet about how long it would take them to be together. And Keito had won.

 

“Keito, you surely are an evil mastermind!”

 

Keito simply smiled, congratulating himself on his hidden talents. He was, indeed, the Hill son!

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for Ieja88@LJ


End file.
